darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletal Frame
Skeletal Frames are large 'suits' of technology that one can wear to augment their own strength and lifting capability. Frames, as they're commonly known, come in basically two varieties: *Construction Frame *Combat Frame Canon Info Military Exoskeleton Theme Info Overview Humans evolved tools so that they may more efficiently survive. As much as things have changed since the Fall, that hasn't. Various supernatural agencies had spent a lot of time and energy making sure that the humans didn't believe in monsters. When their lies were violently reveled to the world, all their hard work came crashing down. Humans did what they have always done: they created weapons. The average human is no match for even the average super. Supernatural toughness, speed and strength provide an unmatchable advantage. Frames were developed to even the playing field. What are they? Frames are military exoskeletons used for security personnel (e.g. MetSec). Frames are between body armor and mecha in scale, and rely upon force-feedback and rigging technology to operate. Skilled operators train rigorously for months in special simulation programs designed to replicate the barrage of information and awkwardness of these frames, and are -- without exception -- very securely under the thumb of a security corporation. Background The original Frames were developed in Japan by Dr. Hiroshi Nakashima with the Frames themselves being manufactured in Korea. The frames were originally designed as robotic weapons controlled by an AI called MOTHER. MOTHER was originally created as an entertainment AI able to anticipate and care for the needs of luxury travelers but found additional use in the military due to its ability to discern between targets via what is described as an 'emotional sense.' Initial tests were unsuccessful. While MOTHER was able to discern very subtle differences between humans she was unable to discern (and care for) about her robot charges. Tests were functional but did not meet the standards required for the project to receive production funding. Since the MOTHER AI was designed to interface directly with humans, the development team suggested a hybrid approach be taken. Rather than the frames existing as automatons controlled by an AI, the Frames would be reformatted for pilots who via, force-feedback and special "Limbic Neurolink" rigging technology, could act as a link between MOTHER and the Frames themselves. High clearance military operatives were selected for test trials. Performance results varied widely. Operatives reported a range of responses. A few were mildly positive with synchronization rates being medium to low, with side effects rating moderate. The rest of the operatives had near failing synchronization rates accompanied with extreme side effects. Operatives exhibited symptoms of extreme separation anxiety disorder, requiring lengthy and expensive psychological treatment. All operatives reported idealization and deep attachment to the MOTHER, which surprised and confounded the development team. May of the operatives described the experience of being disconnected from the AI as being 'ripped from the womb'. Further psychological evaluation was cleared. Operatives reported feeling like they were removed from the womb too quickly and lacked the will to live. Further tests were run with one commonality emerging: Operatives exhibiting slightly over active deep limbic system activity had higher synchronization rates, performed better and were better able to cope with separation from the AI. The psychological findings were cross referenced with the population database. The list was further narrowed until a discovery was made. People with a tendency for violent crimes scored the highest on the compatibility profile. Deals were struck, offers were made and operatives were recruited. The original core team sarcastically known as the Lucky Seven, consisted of five men and two women. The 7 consisted entirely of former prisoners convicted of violent crimes. The synchronization rates were off the charts and performance met expectations during the first trial run. Field recordings were described by the development team as a 'symphony of violence.' The operatives took to the combat in the Frames like a fish to water. It was as if this was what they were born to do. They exhibited and elegance and harmony between man, machine and war previously unheard of. To watch it was like watching the heroes of epic poetry do battle before your very eyes. Nothing any film production company could come up with could match the slow motion footage of the Lucky 7. That was just the visuals. Watching the footage is slow motion on a silent monitor is one thing. Listening to the audio on the shared channel is an other. Cursing abounds and emotions run hot. Violent, passionate, animalistic, and primal are words generally used to describe the logs. Grunts, screams, cries and crying pepper curses, intense encouragement. Emotions are expressed freely and openly and appear to be the motivating force that takes the battle to the next level. Attempts were made to clone limbic systems of the L7s and implant them in traditional soldiers. While the side effects were lessened, performance did not improve. There was some essential element present in the L7 group that could not be duplicated with science. Further more, MOTHER was resistant to working with any of the non-L7s. She referred to the L7 group as her children and they had held the AI with equal affection. As the tests progressed, the bond between the L7s and their AI became more and more intense. The group grew insular, insubordinate, difficult, clannish and pack oriented. They functioned like well oiled machine in or out of the Frames and they related to each other like family. The L7 group were given further training over the course of a year, during which time their bond to the AI grew stronger as did the AI's uncanny attachment to the L7s. Psychological profiles indicated a profound change in character over the course of that year. The recruits who tended towards violence in one manner or an other, grew more more spiritual. The recruits went from disgruntled, anti-social criminals requiring medication to first rate heroes. They were not, however more peaceful nor did they find integrating into society easier. Most retained a bully's demeanor and tendency towards violence as problem solving. They existed as creates of nearly pure passion, fucking, fighting, bonding, betraying, killing and apologizing everyone in their paths. No human could keep up with their epic emotions. They only respected the authority of the group and the ultimate authority of MOTHER. They were not however, selfish or sociopathic. They understood the importance of their work and believe in what they were doing with the hearts of heroes. Woe be to anyone or thing that wronged these sensitive creatures in anyway. Like the heroes of old they were not fit for this world. You burn bright and you burn out. System We're testing out the notion of military exoskeletons (called 'frames') for adoption among IC security personnel supported by corporations like MetSec. Please review and post as to your thoughts on introducing this technology to the grid. Frames are between body armor and mecha in scale, and rely upon force-feedback and rigging technology to operate. Skilled operators train rigorously for months in special simulation programs designed to replicate the barrage of information and awkwardness of these frames, and are -- without exception -- very securely under the thumb of a security corporation. Ultra-light frames are merely one step above powered armor, integrating modern exoskeletal design with the most lightweight and anthropomorphic construction possible. These suits add 12 inches to the height of the user and nearly 200 pounds. Force-feedback is highly responsive, with a sophisticated battery of sensors keeping these frames at the forefront of mobility and support. Strength: 6 Armor: 2 no Dexterity or Wits penalty Hardpoints: none Light frames are the genesis of human-controlled exoskeletal warfare. The newest models preserve many of the advantages of both the ultra-light frames with the weaponry available to heavier frames, while lacquering on additional protection for the user. These frames average eight feet and weigh between 500 and 800 pounds independent of the user, only occasionally diverging from anthropomorphism. Strength: 8 Armor: 4 -1 Dexterity and Wits penalty Hardpoints: one Medium frames attempt to accommodate the necessity of heavy weapons support but not at the complete sacrifice of mobility and response. Ten feet in height and approximately one ton in weight, they have a great deal of versatility in the mounting of heavy weapons. Occasionally, such frames will diverge from the general human shape when mandated by choice of weaponry. Strength: 10 Armor: 6 -2 Dexterity and Wits penalty Hardpoints: two Heavy frames are rare and expensive, only used in tactical situations where collateral damage is not a concern. Some as tall as 15 feet and several tons in weight, these framess are on the threshold of "mecha", though avoid that classification due to a lack of a cockpit and the reliance on force-feedback. They are able to mount several heavy weapons at once, establishing a wide perimeter around themselves on any battlefield that does not compromise their limited agility. Strength: 15 Armor: 8 -3 Dexterity and Wits penalty Hardpoints: four System notes Armor reduces damage from all sources by its rating. Hardpoints are the number of heavy weapons mounts able to be accommodated by the frame. This includes mechanisms for cooling the weapon, effective recoil compensation and linking in to the frame's targeting system. Rigging is the ability used for interfacing with the frames; Rigging caps the Dexterity and Wits of the user (before frame penalties are applied). Cyber required to for interfacing with the frames: frame_rig_1 (for Ultra-Light and Light frames), frame_rig_2 (for Medium and Heavy frames). N.B.: Frames are military gear, highly illegal in civilian hands (even if one had the obscene amounts of money to maintain one) and are kept under strict control (as for any military vehicle). Hardpoint Weapons and Modifications: Note: Frame weapons are to large , unwieldy and usually integrally attached to the armor to be used by even a crinos garou. Flamethrower (Difficulty 6, Damage 6 aggravated per turn) Dart cannons (Difficulty 4, Damage 5, Range 50, Rate 5) Electric pulse grips (Difficulty 6, Damage 6 per turn) 5.56mm cannon (400 rounds, Difficulty 7, Damage 10, Range 200, Rate 3) 20mm auto-cannon (5 rounds, Difficulty 6, Damage 13 die explosion, Range 100, Rate 1) Claw (Difficulty 6, Damage 9) Infrared, ultraviolet and tracking sensors (six dice) Category:Setting Category:Setting/Technology Category:Technology